The invention relates to a plastic closure cover, especially intended for closing an opening in a motor vehicle body. The cover includes a bottom part, a sealing lip and an elastically designed catch ring which lies opposite the lip.
Already known in the art are constructions in which the catch ring, lying opposite the sealing lip, is designed either in the form of a circumferential protrusion of generally triangular cross section, or as an elastic lip. (West German Utility Model No. 6,933,117, French Patent No. 1,208,746, and West German Printed Disclosure No. 3,446,151). The sealing effect for the closing of an opening in a motor vehicle body with the aid of this known cover takes place here through the cooperation of the sealing lip on the one side of the opening, and the catch ring lying opposite thereto on the other side of the opening. However, situations may occur in which, due to some undesired effect on the closure cover, the sealing is not always perfectly assured.
Thus, the problem of the present invention is to design a closure cover of the kind mentioned so that in a simple way an improvement in the sealing effect is obtained.
This problem is solved, according to the subject invention, by the fact that below the catch ring there is arranged at least one support element, which strikes against the catch ring in the working position of the closure cover. Through this additional element, an increased pressing or biasing force on the catch ring is obtained. By this, in a simple way, an improvement of the sealing effect takes place. In one embodiment, the support element may be arranged on the same wall zone as the catch ring.
The support element may be designed either in the form of a continuous circumferential elastic lip, in the form of an intermittent elastic lip, or as elastic stays arranged side by side at a distance from each other. In each case, the catch ring is considerably supported thereby in its sealing function.
It is also possible, according to the invention, that on the wall zone above the sealing lip at least two ribs can be arranged to extend lengthwise and to be adapted to the circumference of the opening in the motor vehicle body. These ribs serve advantageously for the compensation of tolerance variations in the size of the opening. The closure cover is also centered better through the segment-wise application of the ribs, and the closure cover remains flexible in the mounting. Thus, the thickness of the wall zone may be adjusted by pressing-in forces. The sealing and holding function is perfectly assured because of the ribs, the sealing lip, the catch ring and the support element.
The features of the invention may be applied in closure covers in which the bottom wall is located either above or below the sealing lip.